In a database application program that has a graphical user interface, a progress bar is often utilized to indicate progress of a task. The progress bar can have a rectangular shape that includes a filled portion and an unfilled portion. The length of the rectangular shape can correspond to a task. The filled portion can represent portions of the task that have been completed. The unfilled portion can represent portions of the task that have not been completed. The progress bar can be associated with a data field in a database.